Ichigo Kurosaki
Ichigo Kurosaki is a human turned Shinigami and the main protagonist of Bleach. History Childhood and Tragedy Ichigo was born to Isshin Shiba who is is the former captain of the 10th Division and Shinigami and Masaki Kurosaki who is Qunicy who is last member of Kurosaki family who fights with hollows. Isshin and Masaki first meet when Isshin was asassigned to investigating murders committed by Hollows in Naruki City unknown to Soul Sociity it was actually Aizen Sosuke who created hollows and while Masaki who is high school girl who lived with Ishida family who took her after death of her family and she was engaged with Ryūken Ishida. one night Masaki saved Isshin from Hollow which allowed herself let hollow bite her and killed it. Becoming a Shinigami One afternoon, Ichigo intimidated a group of skateboarders after they knocked over a vase and flower left in memory of a dead girl. He apologized to the spirit of the girl and promised to get her some new flowers, before telling her to move on to the afterlife. After getting home, Ichigo noticed Rukia Kuchiki, who he mistook for a burglar and attacked her. Isshin told him to stop making a racket, but Ichigo pointed Rukia out only for Isshin to say nobody was there. Ichigo decided that Rukia was some sort of ghost, but when she explained that she was a Shinigami, he didn’t believe her. Rukia eventually just bound Ichigo with a kido spell and a Hollow attacked the Kurosaki clinic. Hearing his sisters’ call out for help, Ichigo managed to actually break out of the kido and tried to stop the Hollow. However he could do nothing against the creature and Rukia manage to injure it, making it drop Yuzu, who it was holding. She told Ichigo that it was likely after him, making him think it was his fault that his family was in danger. He tried to stop the Hollow again, forcing Rukia to shield him and severely injure herself in the process. Rukia then offered to temporarily give Ichigo some of her Shinigami powers and Ichigo agreed, but accidentally took most of her powers. Ichigo transformed into a Shinigami and managed to destroy the Hollow, collapsing afterwards. The next day, Ichigo woke up to find his family had no memory of the Hollow attack and upon arriving at school, found Rukia had joined his class, much to his horror. Rukia pulled Ichigo away for a private conversation and told him not to make a scene, explaining she was wearing a Gigai while she was waiting to get her powers back. Rukia then told Ichigo he had to perform her Shinigami duties in the meanwhile. Ichigo refused to do so and said he only fought the Hollow to protect his family, but Rukia responded by pulling his Shinigami form out of his body. She brought Ichigo to a park where the soul of a young boy was being attacked by a Hollow and manipulated the situation so that Ichigo did her job. He began training with Rukia and later that night, Rukia burst out of Ichigo’s closet to warn him about a Hollow. At that moment, the Hollow attacked Ichigo and Rukia pulled him out of his body, allowing him to fight back. He succeeded in slashing off part of the Hollow’s mask, revealing it to be Sora Inoue. After the Hollow retreated, Rukia explained how a Hollow was born and realized that Orihime was in danger since Hollows often went after those that were close to them in life. Ichigo and Rukia rushed over to Orihime’s apartment, where the Hollow, known as Acidwire, had succeeded in removing Orihime’s soul from her body. Ichigo stopped Acidwire before he could devour Orihime and began fighting the Hollow. At first, Acidwire managed to take on Ichigo, but Rukia reminded him that Orihime’s soul would be devoured if he lost. He regained his stride and managed to cut off Acidwire’s hand, prompting the Hollow to demand to know why he was interfering. He declared that would not give Orihime up to anyone else, but Ichigo replied that Orihime didn’t belong to anyone. Acidwire attacked, but Orihime intervened, taking the strike instead. As Rukia healed her, Ichigo pointed out that Orihime hadn’t forgotten Sora like he claimed, since she still wore the hairpins he gave her, and declared that he wasn’t the only one who was sad. Sora, repentant for his actions, took up Ichigo’s Zanpakuto and stabbed himself with it, purifying himself. Rukia explained that a Zanpakuto didn’t kill the soul of a Hollow, it purified them and sending them to the Soul Society. Soon after this, Ichigo and Rukia were with Mizuiro and Keigo at school when Chad showed up with a parakeet. Ichigo realized that there was a human spirit inside the bird, which Rukia confirmed and said that they had better send it to the Soul Society. After getting home, Ichigo found his sisters tending to people injured in a car accident, one of which was Chad, who had a wound on his back that Ichigo recognized as the work of a Hollow. The next morning, Ichigo found that Chad was gone and rushed to school to find him. Rukia caught up with him and said he couldn’t find Chad nor had she received information about any Hollows. Ichigo managed to track down the soul in the parakeet using its Reiraku, impressing Rukia. They found Chad, who ran from them despite Ichigo trying to tell him it was dangerous for him to go off on his own. However an ill Karin showed up and Ichigo carried her home, but as he was running home with her, Karin revealed she had seen the soul of the boy inside the parakeet. He’d seen his mother get murdered and Karin begged Ichigo to free him. Ichigo managed to get Karin home and put her in bed, before going to save Chad from the Hollow. Noting that it’d been so long since Karin had actually cried, Ichigo swore to himself to help the soul move on. Ichigo came across Rukia, cornered by the Hollow, Shrieker, and she pulled him out of his body so he could fight. Eventually the Hollow used his leech bombs, which Ichigo managed to deal with and he asked Shrieker if he was the one who killed the boy’s mother. The Hollow confirmed this and Ichigo grabbed some of his leech bombs, punching them into Shrieker’s mouth and grabbing his tongue, which he used to detonate the bombs. Ichigo then ripped his tongue out and stabbed him in the leg, asking him what it felt like to be unable to move or fight. Shrieker tried to escape, but Ichigo managed to strike the final blow, causing the gates of Hell to emerge and drag Shrieker inside. Later on, Rukia was trying to convince the boy’s soul to move on to the Soul Society and Ichigo sealed the deal when he told him that he might be able to see his mother there. The next day, Ichigo was pulled out of class by Rukia, who gave him a Gikongan, which dispensed artificial soul candies that could replace Ichigo’s soul in his body when he had to be a Shinigami. After trying Kon, Ichigo was reluctant to leave the soul alone in his body, but a report of a Hollow came in. He went to deal with it and hurried back, worried about how the artificial soul was doing. Upon arriving, Ichigo saw the soul in his body jump out of a window and ran off at incredible speed. Ichigo and Rukia set off in hot pursuit as Rukia explained it was a Mod-soul, an artificial soul developed to aid in fighting Hollows. However Mod-souls were declared unethical and were destroyed. Angered, Ichigo asked Rukia if she though it was right to create the Mod-souls, then just destroy them. She just replied that it was irrelevant since the laws of the Soul Society were there to protect humans. Ichigo wondered how the Mod-soul felt about after coming so close to destruction and finally gaining a body. However as they were searching, they received a report of a Hollow and went to deal with it. But upon arriving, they found the Mod-soul fighting it and Ichigo helped him. The Mod-Soul asked why he helped him, but Ichigo just reminded him he was using his body. As they defeated the Hollow, the two continued arguing and eventually Kisuke Urahara arrived to take the Mod-soul back. He removed it from Ichigo’s body and Ichigo asked Urahara what he was going to do with it, before realizing Urahara could see him. Ichigo asked who he was and Rukia interfered, refusing to give back the Mod-soul. She gave it to Ichigo, who thanked her for not just getting rid of it and put it into a stuffed animal toy, deciding to name the Mod-soul Kon. Dealing with Grand Fisher Soon after this, Ichigo was woken by Kon, but he just threw him at a wall. Rukia complained about the noise they were making, but Ichigo scrambled to hide her and Kon when Yuzu came into the room. She told him Mizuiro was waiting for him and as Rukia left for school, Ichigo complained that Isshin didn’t wake him up when he noticed the date. After school, the Kurosaki family held a meeting to discuss their trip to Masaki’s grave. Ichigo asked Rukia if he could have the day off from his Shingami duties, explaining tomorrow was the day his mother died. As he lay in bed, memories of his mother’s death flashed through his head. The next day, Ichigo was walking with his family to his mother’s grave when Yuzu and Karin noticed Rukia up ahead. Panicking, Ichigo told them he knew her from school and pulled her away, asking what she was doing there. She said she was there just in case of a Hollow attack and Ichigo angrily told her she should be more subtle. Rukia then asked him if Masaki was killed by a Hollow, much to his anger. However Ichigo noticed the girl he saw on the day his mother died and ran after her, but couldn’t find her. Later Ichigo was with the rest of his family at Masaki’s grave, thinking about how she died and the impact it had on his family. Later on, Isshin told Ichigo to go find Yuzu and Karin, but he told him to go himself, but Isshin grabbed Ichigo, asking him if his sister weren’t precious to him. Isshin told him to go search in one direction while he went looking in the other to which Ichigo responded by kicking him. However he then sensed the spirit energy of a Hollow, and realized Yuzu and Karin were easy prey. Ichigo ran into Rukia again, asking if she was going to keep questioning him about his mother’s death, but she said it was his problem and she’d wait until he was ready to talk about it. The Hollow, which was Grand Fisher, attacked Yuzu, but Ichigo arrived and saved her and Karin. However he noticed the girl from before was there. Ichigo asked her if she was the Hollow’s partner or was being controlled by it. However she was revealed to be part of the Hollow, a shape-shifting lure, and Rukia identified it as Grand Fisher, a Hollow known for using its lure to draw in humans who had spiritual power. Ichigo realized that Grand Fisher was responsible for the death of his mother and threw himself enraged at Grand Fisher. Ichigo told Rukia to let him fight the Hollow alone and take care of his sisters as he engaged Grand Fisher. Ichigo struggled against the Hollow, especially when Grand Fisher turned his lure into a version of Masaki to stop him from attacking. He managed to impale Ichigo in the chest, but the Shinigami found the strength to fight back and badly wounded Grand Fisher, bringing him down. Rukia arrived on the scene and Ichigo told her she was late, but she reminded him he told her not to interfere. However Grand Fisher stirred and Rukia warned Ichigo in time for him to avoid another attack from the Hollow. He transferred himself into the lure and escaped. Rukia tried to convinced Ichigo that he couldn’t fight anymore, but he insisted he could keep going and the Hollow wasn’t dead yet, only to collapse. He woke up in his own body, feeling pain, and complained to Rukia that she didn’t fully heal him. She said she’d used most of her energy to heal the wound in his stomach, Ichigo asked Rukia if he lost, but she said no, since the Hollow retreated and no one died. However Ichigo was focused on the fact that Grand Fisher was still alive and walked away, ending up at Masaki’s grave. He apologized to her for failing to avenge her, when Isshin showed up and offer him an umbrella. Ichigo didn’t want it, but Isshin kept poking him in the head until Ichigo hit him. Isshin noted that ten years had gone by since Masaki’s death, but Ichigo corrected him and Isshin replied he was close. Ichigo loudly complained about this and Isshin said Masaki could rest easy if she saw him so lively. Isshin started smoking a cigarette and Ichigo said he thought he quit smoking, but Isshin explained that Masaki said he looked cool with a cigarette, thus he smoked once on this one day each year. Ichigo asked why no one blamed him for Masaki dying, but Isshin asked why anyone should. He went on to say that Masaki would be mad if he did, since she would have gladly died to protect her child. Isshin then told Ichigo to live a good life before walking away. Ichigo asked Rukia to let him be a Shinigami a little longer, saying he wanted to become stronger so he could defeat Hollows, protect others, and slay Grand Fisher or he’d never be able to face Masaki again. Encounter with Don Kanonji As Isshin and Yuzu were watching Don Kanonji’s TV show, Ichigo asked why they were posing. He asked a distracted Yuzu what she was looking at, but she said it was nothing and Ichigo told her she was acting weird. She said she was uninterested in the Don Kanonji show since she could see spirits as clearly as Ichigo could. Ichigo remembered she could see the Hollow that attacked the house and she might be able to see Shinigami. Suddenly Yuzu interrupted his thoughts when she shouted about the announcer revealing Don Kanonji would be coming to Karakura Town. The next day, Ichigo was at school where he found out all his friends were into Don Kanonji and excited about the broadcast in Karakura Town. Ichigo told Keigo he wasn’t going to the show and Keigo tried to convince him to go, but Ichigo pointed out that Keigo wasn’t even from Karakura. On Wednesday, Ichigo went most reluctantly with his family to the abandoned hospital that the show was being filmed at. Orihime apologized for trying to get him to do Don Kanonji’s pose the other day, but he replied it was okay, saying Keigo and Mizuiro knew he hated it but did it anyway. Orihime asked Ichigo why he was there and he explained that Isshin and Yuzu were huge fans of Don Kanonjji and it’d look pitiful if it was only the two of them. Rukia told Ichigo to take the time to relax from his Shinigami duties and he was surprised that she was concerned about his well-being. However Ichigo became annoyed with Rukia when she said she didn’t know what the “festival” was about. He explained what was going on and asked if there really was a spirit in the hospital, pointing out a Shinigami would’ve gotten rid of it already. Rukia explained it was likely a Jibakurei, a soul that could not leave the human world, because there was something they wouldn’t leave behind. These spirits were bound to that thing and didn’t appear unless someone stepped into their territory. The Jibakurei appeared and Ichigo noted that its scream was like that of a Hollow and Rukia said it was in the process of becoming one. As the show began filming and Don Kanonji came on the scene, Ichigo asked Rukia if they should perform Konso to stop the soul from becoming a Hollow and hurting the people. Rukia told him it took months for soul to become Hollows, so they could just do it when everyone was gone. However Don Kanonji drove his staff into the Hollow hole forming on the Jibakurei’s chest. This speed up the transformation process and Ichigo tried to stop Kanonji, but security restrained him. However Urahara showed up on the scene and released Ichigo from his body, allowing him to try and stop Kanonji, shoving him away from the Jibakurei. But it was too late, the Jibakurei vanished and Kanonji promised to help Ichigo move on to the afterlife as well. Rukia shouted at Ichigo to look up and they saw the spirit forming into a Hollow on the roof of the hospital. Kanonji asked what it was and a surprised Ichigo told him it was a Hollow, which proceeded to attack. Ichigo fended it off, making its head get stuck in a wall and pulled Kanonji into the hospital with him to keep the Hollow away from the people. Kanonji told Ichigo he couldn’t run since he was a hero to his fans, but Ichigo stopped him from returning, saying that the people could caught in the crossfire. He explained that the Hollow would come after them first since they had high spiritual power. The Hollow attacked them, but as Ichigo tried to fend it off, his Zanpakuto got stuck in the ceiling and he realized the corridors were too confined. The Hollow managed to stick his hands together with its spit, but Kanonji used his staff to jam its jaw and used his Kanon Ball technique to free Ichigo’s sword. Ichigo succeeded in driving his Zanpakuto into the Hollow’s shoulder, but it smashed through a wall and climbed onto the roof, dragging Ichigo along. He freed himself and used the open space to slay the Hollow. Kanonji congratulated him, but Ichigo told him to stop, explaining that the Hollow was born from the soul the medium thought he freed. However Ichigo told Kanonji not to let it bother him since he hadn’t known and regretting his actions wouldn’t do anything. The Shinigami then pointed out that the crowd was waving and he should answer them, since it was his duty as a hero. Kanonji complimented Ichigo for his courage and abilities and asked if they could work together again in the future. Ichigo agreed, but was annoyed when Kanonji called him his #1 pupil. Anime Empire As General of the Second Division and Stealth Corp Leader, it is Ichigo Kurosaki's duty to strike the enemy without any detection. Ichigo Kurosaki Gallery Ichigo_Kurosaki_2.jpg tensazangetsu.jpg|Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu! kurosakiichigovizard.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki putting on his vizard mask ichigogetsugatenshou.jpg|Getsuga Tensho! (1st part) ichigogetsugatenshou1.jpg|Getsuga Tensho! (2nd part, end.) Ichigo_Post_Dangai.jpg|Ichigo, Post Dangai Ichigo_Final_Getsuga.jpg|Final Getsuga Tensho Ichigo|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo Fullbring Shikai|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Ichigo's_new_Bankai_2.png|Ichigo Fullbring Bankai|link=Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsu Shikai Version 3.png|Ichigo's true shikai Category:Characters Category:The Anime Empire Category:The Cosmic Empire Category:Emperor X's Generals Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Characters hailing from the Bleach Universe Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Swordsmen Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Brown Eyed Characters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Hybrid Category:Sibling Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Sota Fukushi Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mona Marshall Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Masakazu Morita Category:Chick Magnet